Client/server computing has become more and more important over the past few years in the information technology world. This type of distributed computing allows one machine to delegate some of its work to another machine that might be, for example, better suited to perform that work. For example, the server could be a high-powered computer running a database program managing the storage of a vast amount of data, while the client is simply a desktop personal computer (PC) which requests information from the database to use in one of its local programs.
The benefits of client/server computing have been even further enhanced by the use of a well-known computer programming technology called object-oriented programming (OOP), which allows the client and server to be located on different (heterogeneous) "platforms". A platform is a combination of the specific hardware/software/operating system/communication protocol which a machine uses to do its work. OOP allows the client application program and server application program to operate on their own platforms without worrying how the client application's work requests will be communicated and accepted by the server application. Likewise, the server application does not have to worry about how the OOP system will receive, translate and send the server application's processing results back to the requesting client application.
Details of how OOP techniques have been integrated with heterogeneous client/server systems are explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,744 and European Patent Application 0 677,943 A2. These latter two publications are hereby incorporated by reference. However, an example, of the basic architecture will be given below for contextual understanding of the invention's environment.
As shown in FIG. 1, the client computer 10 (which could, for example, be a personal computer having the IBM OS/2 operating system installed thereon) has an application program 40 running on its operating system ("IBM" and "OS/2" are trademarks of the International Business Machines corporation). The application program 40 will periodically require work to be performed on the server computer 20 and/or data to be returned from the server 20 for subsequent use by the application program 40. The server computer 20 can be, for example, a high-powered mainframe computer running on IBM's MVS operating system ("MVS" is also a trademark of the IBM corp.). For the purposes of the present invention it is irrelevant whether the requests for communications services to be carried out by the server are instigated by user interaction with the first application program 40, or whether the application program 40 operates independently of user interaction and makes the requests automatically during the running of the program.
When the client computer 10 wishes to make a request for the server computer 20's services, the first application program 40 informs the first logic means 50 of the service required. It may for example do this by sending the first logic means the name of a remote procedure along with a list of input and output parameters. The first logic means 50 then handles the task of establishing the necessary communications with the second computer 20 with reference to definitions of the available communications services stored in the storage device 60. All the possible services are defined as a cohesive framework of object classes 70, these classes being derived from a single object class. Defining the services in this way gives rise to a great number of advantages in terms of performance and reusability.
To establish the necessary communication with the server 20, the first logic means 50 determines which object class in the framework needs to be used, and then creates an instance of that object at the server, a message being sent to that object so as to cause that object to invoke one of its methods. This gives rise to the establishment of the connection with the server computer 20 via the connection means 80, and the subsequent sending of a request to the second logic means 90.
The second logic means 90 then passes the request on to the second application program 100 (hereafter called either the service or server application) running on the server computer 20 so that the service application 100 can perform the specific task required by that request, such as running a data retrieval procedure. Once this task has been completed the service application may need to send results back to the first computer 10. The service application 100 interacts with the second logic means 90 during the performance of the requested tasks and when results are to be sent back to the first computer 10. The second logic means 90 establishes instances of objects, and invokes appropriate methods of those objects, as and when required by the service application 100, the object instances being created from the cohesive framework of object classes stored in the storage device 110.
Using the above technique, the client application program 40 is not exposed to the communications architecture. Further the service application 100 is invoked through the standard mechanism for its environment; it does not know that it is being invoked remotely.
The Object Management Group (OMG) is an international consortium of organizations involved in various aspects of client/server computing on heterogeneous platforms with distributed objects as is shown in FIG. 1. The OMG has set forth published standards by which client computers (e.g. 10) communicate (in OOP form) with server machines (e.g. 20). As part of these standards, an Object Request Broker (ORB) has been defined, which provides the object-oriented bridge between the client and the server machines. The ORB decouples the client and server applications from the object oriented implementation details, performing at least part of the work of the first and second logic means 50 and 90 as well as the connection means 80. The ORB also handles all interactions amongst various server objects of the service application 100.
Computer implemented transaction processing systems are used for critical business tasks in a number of industries. A transaction defines a single unit of work that must either be fully completed or fully purged without action. For example, in the case of a bank automated teller machine from which a customer seeks to withdraw money, the actions of issuing the money, reducing the balance of money on hand in the machine and reducing the customer's bank balance must all occur or none of them must occur. Failure of one of the subordinate actions would lead to inconsistency between the records and the actual occurrences.
Distributed transaction processing involves a transaction that affects resources at more than one physical or logical location. In the above example, a transaction affects resources managed at the local automated teller machine (ATM) as well as bank balances managed by a bank's main computer. Such transactions involve one particular client computer (e.g, 10) communicating with one particular server computer (e.g., 20) over a series of client requests which are processed by the server.
In typical client/server systems, client and server systems are each contributing to the overall processing of such transactions. Further, many different clients may be concurrently attempting to use the same server to engage in separate transactions. For example, many different banking ATM machines (client systems) may be trying to concurrently begin transactions so as to access data from a popular database program running on the bank's large central server. Further, there are even many different intra-server requests (i.e., requests passing from one server object to another server object) which may be part of separate (concurrent) transactions. In these situations, the server must be able to isolate these concurrent transactions so that they do not affect each other. That is, until one transaction is finished (either all parts are committed or all parts are aborted) other transactions trying to access the same server objects must be made to wait. The server objects which are involved in a transaction must be locked while the transaction is pending. Locking prevents extra-transactional concurrent accesses to the server objects which would effect the present transaction.
For example, if a husband is trying to transfer $2000 from a family's checking account into the family's higher interest paying savings account at an ATM machine at one bank on one side of town and his wife is attempting to perform the same function at another ATM (owned by a different bank) on the other side of town, the server must be able to deal with this situation effectively so that the two concurrent transactions do not create a problem for the bank owning the database server.
The way this problem is typically solved in the object oriented programming context is for the server database program (server or service application program 100) to be written so as to not only perform the substantive functions of the program but also to perform transactional locking on concurrent accesses. That is, the server application 100 would be written so that it would lock access to the family's account data stored in the database once a first client (e.g. the husband's ATM) requests access. Then, the husband's transaction would continue in isolation despite the fact that the wife's transaction has been requested concurrently. The wife's client ATM would not be granted access to the data because the husband's client ATM would already have a lock on the object encapsulating this data.
Placing the concurrency control responsibility in the server application (e.g. server application program 100) requires that the server application programmer include the complex locking schemes into his/her program. Also, the programmer must have an in-depth knowledge of transaction theory in order to be able to incorporate the transaction context into the concurrency control aspects of the program. Many application programmers do not have knowledge of such concurrency control and/or transaction theory. Even if they do, incorporating such aspects into the server application adds an extra level of programming complexity to their task in writing the substantive functionality of the server application.